(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body communication system, a body communication apparatus, and a body communication method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication that can be put on a human body or occurs at a place far from the body forms a large part of human body-based communication. With the development of wireless communication technology, however, the technology for collecting various biological information from inside a human body as well as from outside the human body and communicating with a device outside the human body is becoming more and more prevalent. Particularly, the permittivity of a human body is different from that of the air. Thus, when communication from inside the human body is carried out, the transmission distance for the same frequency band is significantly decreased. Accordingly, it is important to select a frequency band and communication method so as to minimize data loss in consideration of human body attenuation.
As there is ongoing research on human body communication, the function of communication of high-speed image and video as well as low-speed bio-information is required. However, the use of communication inside a human body is restrictive due to the problems of current transmission distance and communication stability.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.